Candy and Terry meet Oprah at the Blue River Zoo
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: One day, my friend mrscage was having fun with images, she put Oprah Winfrey on a image of Candy and Terry at the Blue River Zoo... Here is what it inspired, a little one shot for fun! Enjoy!


_Friday is my translation day... since I'm now working, I'm a little late in my translations... Here is a little treat I wrote in English for fun! Enjoy!_

 ** _Candy and Terry meet Oprah at the Blue River Zoo_**

Oprah Winfrey is taking a walk at the Blue River zoo in London, before the Bafta Awards... After watching all the animals, she gets bored and she starts observing people...

She sees this young couple wearing a school uniform

So she approached them...

\- Excuse me, sir, miss, she said.

Candy and Terry were walking at the zoo... both wondering weather they should hold hands or not... They both turned around and they see this elegant and sophisticated lady, Oprah Winfrey is...

\- Yes? Said Terry, how may I help you Miss?

\- I'm Oprah Winfrey, a reporter, and I would like to ask you some questions…, said Oprah.

\- Why us? Said Candy.

\- You two seem like a nice couple … I have a show tonight, I just want to talk to you… would you mind.

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Why not? Said Terry, what would you want to know…?

\- You two are wearing a uniform is it for school?

\- Yes, said Candy, the Royal college of Saint Paul, it's a boarding school.

\- Oh, are you two on a field trip?

\- Not exactly, said Terry.

\- We kind of snuck out of school, said Candy.

\- Together?

\- No! Said Candy, separately.

\- Freckles, calm down, said Terry.

\- Don't call me freckles! That's not my name! Said Candy.

\- What you're denying what's on your nose…

\- Terry!

\- You're dead set to look like your brothers the monkeys!

\- You're insufferable! Said Candy sulking.

\- Come on Freckles, I'm kidding!

\- That's not funny! She said sulking.

He wanted to touch her, but she moved away. Oprah was looking at the scene smiling. There was lots of chemistry there. That couple is going to go a long way.

\- So your name is Freckles?

Candy wanted to get angry, but she thought about it for a few seconds, they were breaking the rules, so anonymity was the way to go!

\- Yes, my name is Freckles, she said.

Terry looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky. But he got her drift.

\- What about you? Asked Oprah to Terry.

Even though she had heard his name, she knew they wanted to keep their anonymity, since they were out of school…Terry wanted to open his mouth, when…

\- His name is Impossible…, said Candy smiling.

Terry looked at her stunned and he smiled. They were connecting; they were on the same page…even if he hated the name "Impossible"!

\- Freckles!

\- What? You're denying your name now, Mr. Impossible?

\- Well…

\- Go ahead Miss Winfrey, you can ask us anything you want…

\- All right then, said Oprah smiling, let's go sit on that bench over there…

The three of them walked to the bench in question, but they stopped for ice cream, first. They finally got the bench and they sat down.

\- So Freckles, Impossible, what are you doing here? You snuck out of school?

\- Well I do what I please, said Terry.

\- Yeah he thinks the school belongs to him…

\- You're out without permission too..., said Terry

\- I had a good reason…

\- What reason? Said Oprah.

\- Well my friend had this beautiful turtle, started Candy.

\- You're allowed to have pet in your school? Said Oprah.

\- No, but she kept it in a box, she wanted to show it to me, but she got caught and the reverend mother wanted her to throw the turtle away… I intervene…

\- You intervene? Said Terry, what did you do…

\- I told her she was heartless, that nuns are supposed to help, not make people sad, I told her she might as well kill the poor turtle by hitting it on its head with her heels…then I called her an old hag…an animal!

\- You what? Said Terry stunned.

\- I basically called the mother superior an animal…

\- Oh my God! He said.

Terry looked at his freckles and burst out laughing and Oprah too. Candy couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing too. It was a nice sunny day and Candy was feeling good. When they finally stopped…

\- That must've brought some consequences…, said Oprah.

\- I was given a chance to redeem myself and apologise…

\- Oh oh, this is going to be good, said Terry smiling.

\- So I told her I was sorry to have called her an old hag and an animal, even if I really meant it…

\- Bloody hell! Said Terry laughing some more, you are too much Freckles!

Oprah was laughing too. This young lady was so sweet and innocent.

\- Now I won't participate to the May Festival, since I was born in May, I was supposed to be one of the flower souls…

\- I'm sorry about that…

\- That woman is heartless! Said Terry, what did your friend get? The same thing?

\- Actually no… she's going to be in the party!

\- That's not fair, she was the one breaking the rules! Said Oprah.

\- But Freckles had to open her big mouth! Said Terry

\- It's ok, said Candy looking down.

\- No, said Terry, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met! You made a mistake, you should've apologised, but to keep you out of the party altogether? That's not fair!

\- I did apologise, said Candy, I just told the truth.

\- Well I have to say, you're a special girl Freckles, said Oprah, so then what?

\- I'm punished and I have to stay in the meditation room, but I snuck out the window jumped the wall and I brought the turtle here in the zoo to my friend Mr. Albert…

\- Mr. Albert? Said Oprah.

\- Yes, said Candy he saved my life and he console me when Anthony died…

Terry was listening and he remembered Candy calling out Anthony's name when she fell the other night.

\- Anthony, said Terry, who's Anthony?

\- He was my first love, he was kind and loving, and he loved flowers, he created one for me…

\- A flower, he created a flower for you? Said Terry.

\- Yes, "Sweet Candy", that was the name of the rose, said Candy.

\- That's lovely, said Oprah smiling.

\- That's stupid! Said Terry.

\- Why? Said Candy stunned, he did a rose for me, for my birthday…he was the sweetest boy ever!

\- A boy who loves roses, sounds like a sissy to me!

\- How could you say that?! Why are you so mean!? Said Candy upset.

\- You seem stuck in the past, said Terry, he's dead, let him go!

\- What?

\- You're still hoping…

\- He …

\- The dead don't come back, Freckles!

\- Stop saying that! Said Candy upset with tears in her eyes, I hate you!

Candy stood up and she left. Terry stayed with Oprah.

\- That was not good, right? Said Terry.

\- You like her…you're a hot head, you need to calm down.

\- She's stuck in the past with that Anthony boy!

\- You're not going to convince her by yelling at her.

\- I want her to be with me…

\- Then show her that life can continue with you and you don't have to yell.

\- She still loves him…

\- Yes, but like you said, he's dead, he's not coming back… you're alive…

\- I know but…

\- You're jealous of a boy who can't come back…

\- The dead can't do anything wrong…

\- You still have the advantage, you're alive…and she likes you.

\- You think so?

\- Yes, I think so… I'm older and wiser and I can feel the love…

\- I love her so much… but…

\- Stop thinking, go make up with her…

Candy met Albert, she was still sulking.

\- Where's Terry?

\- That lout? I don't give a damn!

\- What happened?

\- He's mean!

\- I thought he was a fine young man.

\- Well I say he's mean! I'm going to go back to school. How's Charlotte?

\- She's fine. I'm looking forward to coming to your school party.

\- About that, I won't be participating, I was punished for calling the reverend mother an animal…

\- You what? Said Albert laughing, I'm sorry about that. I won't be coming then…

\- I'm sorry I disappointed you. But I had to save Charlotte…

\- It's ok Candy. Have a nice trip back.

\- Thank you…

\- Can I go back with you? Said a voice.

Candy turned around, still sulking.

\- What do you want? She said.

\- I want to apologise, he said, for being so rude.

Albert looked at the two of them.

\- I'm going to get going, bye you two!

\- Bye, they both said.

Albert left. Candy and Terry were looking at each other. Candy's heart was jumping in her chest, Terry was apologizing!

\- Apology accepted, she said with a little smile… where's Miss Winfrey?

\- Over there, let's go say goodbye.

\- Ok…

This time Terry took her hand and they walked together to Oprah's bench. Candy was happy she was holding Terry's hand. It felt warm, it felt good.

\- Hi Miss Winfrey, we have to go back before we get caught, said Candy

\- Yes, said Terry, thank you. We had a good time.

\- All right, said Oprah, Freckles, Impossible… Have a safe ride back to school.

\- Thank you…

\- I'll send a copy of the article from my magazine to your school.

\- Great! Bye, said Terry

\- Bye, said Candy.

Candy and Terry went back to Saint Paul together. He actually went with her to the meditation room.

\- You don't have to stay, she said.

\- I want to keep you company…and…

\- And…

\- I wanted to do this…

He leaned and took her lips in a soft kiss, his head was spinning, She was absolutely bewitching! Candy was stunned, she felt weird, she felt good, she put her arms around his neck and she was smoothly caressing his long hair with her fingers…

 _Those fingers in my hair.  
That sly  
come hither stare  
that strips my conscience bare  
it's witchcraft.  
And I've got no defense for it.  
The heat is too intense for it.  
_What good would commonsense for it do?

 _'Cause it's witchcraft!_  
 _Wicked witchcraft._  
 _And although I know_  
 _it'a strictly taboo_

 _when you arouse the need in me_

 _my heart says "yes_  
 _indeed" in me_

 _Proceed with what you're lead in 'me to!_  
 _It's such an ancient pitch_

 _but one I wouldn't switch_  
 _'Cause there's no nicer witch than you!_

When he stopped they looked at each other.

\- What was that? She said.

\- That was a kiss…

\- It tasted weird, she said.

\- Weird, he said a little hurt looking down.

Candy lifted his chin smiling.

\- But that was good, can you do it again?

He looked at her and she smiled. No need to ask him twice… He kissed the girl he loved and he forgot about the jealousy he had felt earlier. Oprah was right, he had the biggest advantage… He was in love with her since the moment he laid his eyes on her, it was like she had a spell on him…

A few weeks later, on "O" magazine, there was a very touching and loving article about this young couple who snuck out of school and met at the zoo and they discovered each other…

 _ **The End**_


End file.
